


Dinner at Luna's

by FantasyFiend09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/pseuds/FantasyFiend09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has dinner plans with Luna.  The problem is to do with her neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Luna's

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those prompts that got stuck in my brain right away. LeontinaBowie, I hope you like what I did with it. I am indebted to Capitu for the Beta work. I have messed around since she read it, so all mistakes are on my head.

Harry was nervous about visiting Luna, but it was long overdue. She had attended his house warming party, his Christmas party, and been over for dinner several times, yet he had never even _seen_ her house. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friend. He was always happy to have her over or meet up in Hogsmeade. The problem wasn't with Luna, it was with her house. And it wasn't even the house so much—Harry was sure it had nice walls and windows and the like—but the house's location.

The house was part of a naturist commune. 

At first Harry had thought that meant it was on a nature reserve. Luna living in a giant natural park had seemed fitting. But that wasn't what it meant. The house was part of a little village with the usual amenities one would expect. There was a pub, a shop, and clusters of houses. What they didn't have was clothes. No clothes on Luna. No clothes on her neighbours. And if Harry was to visit her, no clothes on Harry. 

It wasn't that Harry was particularly modest. He had stripped down in the dorms at Hogwarts or in a Healer's office without so much as a blush, but this was dinner! Harry had never sat down for dinner naked. Even alone in his own home on the hottest day of the summer, he would at least wear pants!

But he had put it off long enough, so when Luna's latest invitation to dinner arrived in the beak of a spunky golden owl, he had found himself unable to do anything but accept. That led to him standing in his own sitting room—starkers—clutching Floo powder and attempting to find the courage to throw it into the fire. 

He could do this. He'd planned everything out to avoid as much human contact as possible. It was just like going to the Healer or showering in Gryffindor. 

Harry Flooed in to the village pub, gratefully noticed that the only two people—naked people—were at the far end of the room, and sprinted for the door. Outside was a dirt road with a hedge on the other side. And no people! He turned left, as Luna had instructed, and ran away from the village. 

He was grateful that the road was surprisingly free of rocks, because no clothes meant nothing protecting his feet. It had also meant no obvious place to stow his wand, so he clutched it awkwardly by his side lest someone think he was on the attack. 

At the first bend in the road, he stopped and felt a deep rush of affection for the hedgerows that afforded him a sense of privacy despite standing on a _road_ naked. Even knowing that it was a naturist commune, Harry waited for an old lady to appear and call him a pervert and then a Bobby to come arrest him. He just couldn't wrap his brain around this being legal. 

Fortifying himself with a deep breath, he continued down the road. A glimpse of blue to his left showed that he was right on the coast. Good. More water and fewer houses. It was still warm despite the sun nearly setting, and he could feel the ocean breeze against his chest and legs. It was actually rather nice. He could almost see the appeal. Almost. 

When the hedgerow parted, he saw a smaller path lead off to two cottages. The two buildings were twins, angled toward each other with a large flowerbed between them.

The house on the left had a little sign that read: _Carrot Cottage_. Luna's house. 

A tension released in his chest as he realised he had made it without being seen. He suppressed the laugh that he feared would sound a bit manic and allowed himself a smile instead. He heard the sound of a door opening and looked to Luna's door. She must have seen his approach. She was expecting him. 

The door was shut. 

A quick glance to the other cottage showed a tall figure standing in the shadow of the doorway. Even with the obscured view, Harry could tell it was a man, tall with a strong lean build. Definitely not Luna.

"Potter."

Draco Malfoy stepped out into the summer evening light and ran his eyes over every inch of Harry's exposed flesh. Harry felt indignant. Luna said that the people she lived with didn't do that! But this was _Malfoy_ , so of course he thought he was above the rules. 

Well two could play at that game. Harry could ogle Malfoy's broad shoulders and pale skin. He could run his eyes over his flat stomach and—Harry's thoughts were interrupted as his eyes fell between Draco's legs.

Merlin. No wonder Draco was a naturalist! A cock like that should never be covered. Even flaccid, it was long and thick. Harry clenched his arse reflexively. A cock like that would fill him up. It would burn, even with stretching and plenty of lube. It would push Harry to the line between pleasurable pain and agony, have him soaked in sweat as he fought the panic of feeling ripped apart as Malfoy fucked him open. 

A little cough made Harry start, and he wished the surprise had simply killed him. 

Instead, he realised that he was standing, naked, in front of Luna's and Draco's houses, staring at Malfoy's cock as his own was starting to fill. Which would be quite obvious to Malfoy, what with the nudity and all. Malfoy, who Harry had barely even seen in years.

The ground did not swallow Harry up. It never did. Stupid ground. So Harry was forced to look up into Malfoy's face and accept the ridicule and scorn. Except it wasn't there. Malfoy's lips were quirked to one side, but it was simple mirth without malice. More significant was the dark and hungry look in his eyes. He had caught Harry looking, and he liked it.

Another door opened, and this time it was Luna.

"Harry!" She ran down and hugged him, and he was so focused on Malfoy that he was spared the awkwardness of being hugged by a very naked friend. She noticed his lack of attention and turned toward Malfoy. "Oh, you've met Draco. Well, of course you _know_ Draco. Or knew him. But I wonder if you ever really did..." 

Harry tore his eyes from Draco to face Luna. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, but she was staring off in the distance, clearly involved in some Luna thought he would never understand. In the end he found himself looking back at Malfoy, who was the picture of calm and collected.

"Yes, Luna." And when did Malfoy call her Luna? Although clearly they were neighbours now and much had changed. "We were becoming reacquainted. It appears we have some _mutual interests_ we did not know about before." His eyes bore into Harry, who shifted his stance to put Luna between them. 

"That's great!" Luna sounded like she really believed it and was finally looking at Harry again. "I'm a bit behind on dinner, so why don't you go over to Draco's and catch up. I'll come by when dinner is ready."

Harry made to object, but Malfoy was already agreeing to the plan. A moment later, Luna was back in her house and Harry was left as an offering to a wolf. A wolf with a very nice cock.

Harry wasn't usually one for the one-off shag. He'd had sex, of course, but always after a few dates with someone he liked. 

The problem was that the sex had never done it for him. It was nice and all, and he'd reach orgasm, but it still left him wanting. It wasn't until he stumbled into a sex shop—just out of curiosity!—and saw the full range of dildos that he started to realise why. He had bought a bright pink dildo bigger than any cock he'd ever had and took it home to play. That was the night he'd realised that size _does_ matter.

He hated how shallow it made him feel, but he really wasn't interested in having a small—or even average sized cock in him. His self-discovery put him off dating. He worried he would fall for some charming bloke who would turn out to have a tiny little thing that would never satisfy him. Sure, he could ask his partner to use a dildo on him, but he couldn't think of how to do that without it sounding insulting. 

So Harry had stuck with his faithful dildo who always satisfied but never cuddled or joined him for dinner. Walking into Malfoy's house, Harry realised that he had stumbled upon a walking dildo who was friends with Luna. Sure they had both nearly killed each other in school, but they had saved each other, too. So maybe that all cancelled out and left room for friendly shagging? 

"Can I get you a drink, Harry?"

Harry nearly walked into the entryway wall in surprise. "You called me Harry." It was a stupid thing to say, but Malfoy mercifully let it go. 

"Yes. Calling you Potter earlier was habit." He had a tight little frown as if he had somehow let himself down. Then it was gone and he shrugged it off. "Habits take time to break." It was said more like a reminder to himself than information for Harry. As if it were a mantra Malfoy would repeat to himself often.

"It's not a big deal—"

"It is to me." Malfoy's eyes burned and Harry wished they'd made it into whatever room held the drink Malfoy had offered. "Growing up, I learned everyone's surname because their family was what made them important or not. Or so I thought at the time. It was a way of classifying people and maintaining a barrier between myself and others."

This was all a bit too serious for naked aperitifs. Especially when the aperitifs were still missing. "So you're breaking down barriers? Is that why the lack of clothing?"

Malfoy completely missed Harry's attempt to lighten the mood. "Yes, actually. Just as I was raised to define a person by their family, I was raised to do so by what they wore. Clothing can share obvious information like one's profession and rank, but it can also provide more subtle information about cultural norms, wealth, and connections." Malfoy's eyes fell to the floor, and Harry was relieved to be free of their intensity. "I can't simply get dressed in the morning without being aware that I am making a deliberate statement."

"So you just stopped getting dressed." 

This time Malfoy picked up on Harry's dry tone and gave him a little smirk. "Yes. I suppose I did." He turned and walked past a doorway and into a large and airy kitchen with windows and French doors letting in the fading light. "Wine? Whisky? Ale?"

"Wine." Harry would have loved a whisky, but he needed to keep his wits about him. He stepped up to the French doors and saw a long garden that eventually fell off into the sea. He wondered how many years it would take for the sea to claim the whole garden and then the cottage. A hundred? A thousand? A million?

Malfoy came to stand beside him and handed him a full glass of red wine. Harry took it and felt very awkward about holding the glass in one had and his wand in the other. Suspecting that Malfoy wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything with Luna next door, he set his wand down on the sideboard. Malfoy noticed and seemed to relax slightly.

"She's picking the vegetables now." Malfoy lifted his glass to gesture across the yard to where a pale head of hair could be seen bent over dark plants. "Luna. When she said she was 'behind on dinner', what she meant was she hadn't started."

Harry tried to hide his panic as he wondered how long he was expected to stay Malfoy's prisoner. "Malfoy, it's—" He stopped when he saw the hard look on Malfoy's face.

"Do you still think of me that way?"

What way? Like a sexual predator that might bend Harry over any surface and rip him apart by impaling him with—

"Harry!" The frown had softened. "I meant, do you still think of me as just part of my family and not … as me?"

Right, the whole surname categorising people thing. "Shit, M—Draco. I hadn't really thought about it. Do I think that you're your father? No. I wouldn't be here if I thought that."

Malfoy stared into his eyes as if checking the truth of his words. Harry supposed he couldn't blame him for wanting to distance himself from his father's actions and their shared family name. Draco then. If he chanted it in his head a few more times it might even stick.

Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

Draco laughed. "I can hear you thinking. What are you doing? Chanting my name?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat, and Draco must have seen it because his posture tightened and his eyes darkened. He leaned in close so that Harry could almost taste the wine on his breath when he spoke in a low growl. "I can make you chant my name."

It shouldn't have worked. It was a stupid line, but Harry's body was responding to Draco's heat and his smell and the fact that he was right there, naked, and beautiful. Shit, he really was, wasn't he? His pale hair and skin gave him an ethereal glow that contrasted with the feral look in his eyes. 

"I don't do one night stands." Harry wasn't sure if it was a token protest or a request for more.

Draco moved in so close that Harry was afraid to breathe lest his chest expand and they touch. "Then I will have to owl in the morning." Harry didn't get a chance to think about the words because Draco pressed forward and they were touching from their lips down to their thighs. 

It should have been quite odd to be kissing someone he had hated in school, but the name change bit helped. Malfoy had broken his nose and said horrible things to Harry and his friends. Draco had soft lips and a cock like a Beater's bat pressed against Harry's hip.

When Draco parted his lips, Harry tasted the wine more fully and felt the silky pressure of Draco's tongue. He was damn good with his tongue. All of the posh talking must have made it strong and nimble. If his cock could thrust and rub half as well as his tongue, Harry was going to die from orgasm by the end of the night. It was a good way to go, even if it would be damn awkward for his friends.

Draco pulled away long enough to mumble something about bed and stairs, so Harry let himself be led out of the kitchen, up a flight of stairs, and down a hall to Draco's bedroom. He noted little more than the windows before his eyes focused on the bed. It was a large bed covered with a quilt in greens and blues. It looked surprisingly wholesome and comfortable. The quilt must have held some value to Draco, because he carefully folded it and set it aside before carelessly shoving the rest of the bedding down.

The wide expanse of navy bed made everything suddenly real. This was Draco Malfoy's huge bed, and Harry was going to climb on top of it to take Draco Malfoy's huge cock. Harry's cock twitched at the thought. He could almost see himself spread out wantonly on the dark sheets with Draco pounding into him.

With no clothing to worry about, Harry felt unsure of how to proceed. Draco clearly didn't have that problem. He shoved Harry backwards onto the bed and then crawled up his body until their lips were almost touching and their hips were aligned. Draco ground down on him, and Harry felt a thick, hot weight against his own cock. Draco was hard. Very hard. He wanted Harry badly. His eyes were dark and his hand was almost trembling as it ran down Harry's side. Harry had always known he could wind Malfoy up with an insult, but driving Draco mad with arousal was far more fun.

"You want this." There was a question in Draco's voice. A hint of surprise and a need for reassurance. Apparently Draco was having similar revelations. 

"So much." Why not admit it when it was clear Draco was as affected. "I want you in me." 

Draco's eyes gleamed, and it egged Harry on. For once in their lives, Draco liked it when Harry talked.

"I want your big cock in me. I want you to fill me up and make me scream. Press inside me and make me take you. All of you."

Draco's mouth fell open and he released a stuttered breath. "Fuck, Harry. You're going to make me come before I get a chance."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to glare into those stormy eyes. "Don't you dare. Get some lube and open me up."

Moments later, Draco had two long, slick fingers pressed inside Harry's arse, but it was barely a stretch. Harry's body wanted this, and he was clenching and begging for more. The third finger stretched him and he relished the heat of the burn. He felt it through his skin and into every nerve. 

"More."

It was but a slender pinky, but that fourth finger set him on fire. His rim was pulled taught and he could barely clench at all. Draco had most of his hand up his arse, inside him. Harry could feel him, every twitch of his fingers and turn of his wrist. It was fantastic, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't right. 

"You. Your cock. I want your cock in me."

The fingers were gingerly removed, leaving Harry empty and tense with anticipation. More was coming. Draco's huge cock was coming and it would be nothing like dildos, fingers, or average-sized penises. When the tip of Draco's cock lined up against Harry's hole, he had to fight back a laugh. He was probably grinning like a fool, even as the flames of terror licked at his chest. What if it hurt too much? What if it was bliss? It was like his first time all over again.

Draco's large hands grabbed Harry's hips tightly as he pressed forward. There was a moment of tension when Harry's body wouldn't give at all, and then he let himself relax and accept Draco inside him. It burned like mad, and there was no relief when the head passed inside. The shaft itself was too thick. There was no give, no wiggle room, just a solid weight inside him forcing him to accept it. 

So he did. He breathed deeply and let every muscle go. He felt the heat and the pain, but he embraced it. It made him feel real. Alive.

They stayed there, frozen, as Harry focused on breathing and willing himself calm. Slowly his body relaxed and welcomed the foreign object inside him. And then Draco _moved_.

He slid his cock in and out of Harry's body. Pulling out until the head caught on Harry's rim and then slamming back in. The heat spread through his body, and the pain bloomed into pleasure. The tightness changed, moving to his balls, his stomach, all the way down to his toes. 

Harry wondered if he should be thinking. His throat was dry, and he had no idea if he was talking or just gasping for breath. Hands grabbed at his hair and his hips. Lips found his, only to move away again to his cheek, his neck, his ear. There were words. Chants. Moans. Then the intensity increased, the tightness and heat, until there was an explosion of white behind Harry's eyes. 

Slowly sensation returned. 

Draco was still thrusting inside him, but his cock was no longer an intrusion. It was part of Harry's body, moving in rhythm with his heart beat until it stuttered and stopped. Harry coaxed Draco through his orgasm, kissing his face, rubbing his back, and whispering sweet words about how gorgeous Draco was and how amazing he felt.

Draco began to collapse, but propped himself on one elbow before crushing Harry completely. That small act of kindness made warmth spread across Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him down on top of him. 

And then they were still, pressed close together on the large, dark bed. Harry stared at the white ceiling wishing for a light fixture or moulding to occupy his sight as Draco panted against his chest. Their breathing slowed until the room was as quite as the ceiling was blank, and with nothing left to distract him, the paused thoughts flooded back into Harry's mind. 

What did this mean? How had it happened? Would Draco really owl? Would they really work? 

The sex certainly would, Harry's mind replied, and he stifled a laugh against Draco's neck.

"Funny, was it?" Draco propped himself up on his elbow again so that their eyes met. The touch of uncertainty in his eyes made Harry's chest even warmer. 

He gave Draco a dazzling smile to show just what he thought of their evening so far. "Brilliant." 

Draco returned his smile. Then he slowly, carefully eased himself from Harry's body. He offered his hand and helped Harry stand on shaky legs. 

Harry would feel this all night, and it made the thought of naked dinner with Luna even more awkward. Oh God. What if he dripped?

Draco ran a firm hand along Harry's cheek and under his chin. "Shower?" 

Harry thought that was a damn good idea. There would be no dripping.

The shower was surprisingly comfortable. They cleaned each other as if they'd done it a dozen times and then wrapped themselves in fluffy towels until they were dry. It was weird to simply hang up the towel without getting dressed, but Harry was glad to have the view of Draco's body restored after the bloody towel hid him away.

They returned to the kitchen, where Harry noticed his wand. He'd simply left it on the sideboard as Draco had led him upstairs. Clearly he trusted Draco more than he'd realised. Draco poured more wine and offered Harry cheese and crackers with a comment about keeping up his strength. 

"Are you really going to owl tomorrow?" Harry had opened his mouth to thank Draco for the cheese covered cracker, but the question he had been biting back since they'd finished shagging slipped out instead. 

There was a surprising warmth in Draco's eyes. "Yes." His eyes sharpened and his lips quirked up. "Unless you stay over and make it unnecessary." 

A ripple of excitement ran down Harry's spine and spread into his stomach. "Only if you join Luna and me for dinner." 

Draco's laugh was clear and warm. "Oh Harry, I secured that invitation the moment she mentioned you were coming to dinner."

"You knew I was coming?" Harry had assumed it was just his usual luck that Draco had stumbled upon him naked in front of his house. 

Draco nodded. "I just had no idea how … _receptive_ you would be to my … _presence_." 

Harry shoved him, even as he felt his whole face flame. "Git."

"Hung git," Draco corrected.

Harry agreed. Hung git. That suited him rather well. 

It was another hour before Luna finally arrived to say that dinner was ready. Draco and Harry had finished another bottle of wine by then, and Harry found himself completely comfortable sitting buck-arse-naked at Luna's table as she commented on how sex gave him a healthy glow. She suggested they have sex under the full moon later that month. Apparently it was a Buck moon and Harry should cast his Patronus during climax to ward off some type of nasty sounding creature that likely didn't exist. Instead of scoffing, Draco simply squeezed his hand and agreed to try it. 

It was three weeks until the full moon, so they made good use of their beds, sofas, and tables in the meantime. In the end, Harry found himself shagged senseless in a meadow as his luminous stag bounded protectively around where Draco and he lay among the grass and clover. He wasn't sure if it warded off any invisible creatures, but the sight of Draco in the moonlight with his hair mussed up and his cheeks still flush from exertion was enough for him to decide Luna had some damn good ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined, comments are welcome here or [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/296538.html). Comments are ♥.


End file.
